


Blameless

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Creepy Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: Eobard never touches Barry Allen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Blameless

Eobard never touches Barry Allen.

This isn’t for lack of opportunity. The boy is in his care, comatose, helpless, for nine months. He could do whatever he pleases with no one the wiser, but that isn’t the point. Although he occasionally feels a stirring of temptation—the boy is too pretty not to—there would be no real pleasure in taking Barry unawares. Half the fun would lie in watching his reactions, and so: he looks, but doesn’t touch. 

Then Barry is awake, and oh, Eobard almost succumbs. He hadn’t anticipated this sweet, newborn Flash’s blatant crush on Harrison Wells. It would be so easy to take advantage; Barry is all but begging him to do it. The thought of how that hero worship will sour, how the memories will fester like wounds, is a temptation in its own right. It’s also what stays his hand. He can’t give Barry the easy excuse that he was seduced. By keeping his distance, Barry will have no one to blame but himself for his infatuation with Eobard-as-Wells. 

There’s no harm in encouraging him, of course, as long as it’s done with care. Barry lights up whenever Eobard touches him, although he’s sure to keep the touches brief and as close to platonic as possible. More than touch, he craves approval. Eobard lavishes praise on him in the guise of a mentor encouraging a bright student, and he finds that, over time, it becomes more genuine. No matter what he becomes in the future, this youthful Flash is indeed worthy of praise. 

Were he a man of integrity, he would never see the sweetest fruits of his careful seduction. He has never claimed integrity. Without it, he’s free to enjoy footage, taken night after night after night, of sweet Barry Allen touching himself to thoughts of Harrison Wells—thoughts of Eobard. He brings himself off to videos of Barry writhing and imagines that, instead of calling out for “Dr. Wells,” Barry comes with Eobard’s name on his lips. 

No, Eobard never touches Barry Allen. In the grand scheme of things, is watching such a crime?


End file.
